


Ennemis rapprochés

by Nelja



Series: Les conseils d'un professionnel [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Flander's Company
Genre: Crossover, Foe Yay, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd'hui, Parker, psychanalyste de la Flander's Company, reçoit le Maître en consultation. Ce dernier souffre d'un mal dont on parle peu, mais tristement répandu chez les Méchants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennemis rapprochés

**Author's Note:**

> Le Docteur Parker appartient aux Guardians. Doctor Who appartient à la BBC ; cette version du Maître était celle des années 80.
> 
> Première histoire d'une série de crossovers humoristiques où le docteur Parker apportera de l'aide psychologique (avec plus ou moins de succès) à des méchants d'autres séries.

Le docteur Parker fit un grand sourire à son invité : "Bonjour, Maître, je vous attendais. Un dossier fort intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Maître ricana. "Vous pourriez vouloir faire attention à ce que vous dites. S'il mentionne que j'ai de la patience envers les docteurs, vous êtes définitivement mal renseigné."

"Oh, c'était un compliment !" Parker tapota le dossier d'un air affectueux et le Maître, supposant que l'entretien pouvait durer, se cala dans le fauteuil le plus confortable. "Vos ambitions semblent accrues par une mégalomanie bienvenue qui pourrait facilement déboucher sur un excès de confiance, si elle n'était compensée par une saine et légère paranoïa... hmm... oh, un dixième de l'univers, c'est impressionnant, même si vous ne l'avez peut-être pas... hmm... un peu de sadisme, mais sans exagération ; après tout, il faut bien se faire une réputation. Peut-être un sens du spectacle un peu embarrassant ?..."

"Je dois avouer que le point de vue de votre compagnie est original et rafraîchissant." interrompit le Maître en lissant sa barbe. "Mais après cette belle dose de flatterie, "peut-être pourriez-vous en venir à la raison de cet entretien ?"

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Comme je le disais, la Flander's apprécie beaucoup votre profil. Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour conquérir le monde. Mais..."

"Mais ?"

"Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Conquérir le monde !"

Le Maître tenta de dissimuler un air embarassé sous une moue hautaine. "C'est en projet ! J'ai en ce moment même une bonne dizaine de plans très efficaces sous le manteau !"

"Je n'en doute pas. Mais pourquoi ne pas les mettre en application ?"

Le Maître fit un geste comme si c'était d'une évidence telle qu'il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à l'expliquer. Puis, comme Parker semblait sur ce point totalement dénué d'intelligence, il s'y résolut. "Le Docteur, même si je ne suis pas parvenu à le localiser précisément, est en ce moment à quelques milliers d'années-lumière et d'années tout court. Pas vous, bien sûr : le vrai Docteur, ma nemesis."

"Effectivement, il y a des choses sur lui dans votre dossier. Et ne traverserait-il pas l'espace et le temps si vous faisiez une tentative ?"

"M. Parker, je suis un homme de goût." Le Docteur Parker, à force de travailler avec des super-méchants, avait des habitudes de survie profondément ancrées, ce qui le retint de faire un commentaire sur le velours noir à broderies. "Commencer sans lui serait, de mon point de vue, d'une extrême impolitesse."

"Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette obligation que vous ressentez par rapport à lui ?"

"Mais voyons, n'est-ce pas évident ? Nous sommes des ennemis mortels !"

"Justement : n'a-t-il pas l'habitude de contrarier vos plans de conquête ? Cela n'a-t-il pas un effet négatif sur vous ? Peut-être pourriez-vous vous concentrer sur les points positifs de son absence plutôt que de la laisser gacher votre motivation ?"

"Vous devriez comprendre que s'il n'est pas là pour contrer mes efforts, cela perd tout son intérêt !"

Parker prenait des notes fiévreuses dans son petit carnet. Le Maître sembla considérer un instant que tordre le cou pour regarder était au-dessous de lui, mais s'en emparer par la force peut-être pas, ce qui poussa le psychologue à revenir à la conversation.

"Vous semblez partager un certain équilibre."

"N'est-ce pas ?!" La lueur d'exaltation dans son regard poussa Parker à rajouter tout un paragraphe de notes.

"Et cependant, j'ai l'impression que cette... relation ne vous satisfait pas entièrement. Est-ce que je me trompe ?"

"De quoi vous mêlez-vous ?"

"Je trouve d'ailleurs votre colère quand on aborde ce sujet très significative."

Le Maître inclina la tête sur le côté, ricanant. "Si je vous en dis plus, je serai forcé de vous tuer !"

Parker eut un grand sourire peut-être un tout petit peu forcé. "Voyons, Maître, vous savez bien que la confidentialité médicale de votre dossier est garantie ! Et puis, en parler vous fera plus de bien que vous ne le croyez."

Le Maître sembla hésiter, puis se renfonça dans son siège. "Le problème est que je ne sais même pas s'il viendrait ! Serait-il seulement prévenu ? Je suis certain qu'il ne passe pas sa vie à espionner mes faits et gestes !" La dernière phrase était formulée comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un scandale de plus.

Parker écouta patiemment, prenant des notes de temps en temps, alors que le Maître exposait ses griefs.

"... en fait, j'ai parfois l'impression que je ne suis pour lui qu'une nemesis parmi d'autres, alors qu'il est le seul pour moi ! Il me fait en permanence des infidélités en sauvant le monde et l'univers contre des hordes d'anonymes ridicules et de robots sans personnalité ! Ne pourrait-il pas faire un peu plus attention à moi ?"

Parker profita d'une pause pour affirmer, d'un ton parfaitement sûr de soi et pourtant sans mépris qu'il avait appris à maîtriser. "Et c'est là que je peux vous aider !"

Le Maître haussa un sourcil. "Je me demande bien comment..."

Parker exposa : "Eh bien, toute spéciale que soit votre relation, il existe des schémas que nous savons reconnaître... Tout d'abord, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne vous ignore pas. Le problème est qu'il vous tient pour acquis et qu'il ne réalise pas entièrement l'importance que vous avez pour lui."

Le Maître le considéra d'un oeil soupçonneux, mais Parker poursuivit : "La méthode que je vous propose semblera peut-être un peu difficile à mettre en application, mais elle est d'une efficacité certaine : feignez de l'ignorer. N'hésitez pas à commencer sans lui, voire à vous attaquer à d'autres héros qu'il connaît ! Quand il en entendra parler, il se posera des questions, et vous verrez que bientôt c'est lui qui s'intéressera à vous et qui recherchera votre rivalité et votre compagnie plus que jamais !"

Comme son interlocuteur allait émettre une objection, il l'interrompit. "Oui, je sais, il reste la question d'étiquette. Mais vous saurez bien, vous, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un plan compliqué pour attirer son attention, et donc totalement légitime. Et il sera toujours temps de le lui exposer quand il aura porté ses fruits."

Le Maître hésita encore, puis soupira "Je pense mettre à l'épreuve votre si originale théorie."

"Cela me fera plaisir." s'exclama Parker avec un grand sourire. "Tenez-moi au courant. Et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit plan de conquête du monde serait positif pour tout le monde... à l'exception des victimes, bien sûr."

Quand son patient fut parti, le docteur Parker finit de rassembler toutes ses notes dans le dossier. Pour le ranger, il ouvrit un tiroir intitulé "Cas d'obsession romantique pour une nemesis", qui se trouva tellement plein que deux ou trois dossiers en jaillirent à la place, le heurtant vicieusement. De vrais dossiers de la Flander's ; ils avaient été à bonne école.

Parker soupira et partit à la recherche d'un tiroir plus gros.


End file.
